


Too tired

by aimée (annebenedicte)



Series: Unruly Intelligence Taskforce [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Discipline, F/F, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annebenedicte/pseuds/aim%C3%A9e
Summary: Kate Stewart is exhausted. Which makes her lose her British reserve ... What ensues ...





	Too tired

 

Kate Stewart was exhausted. She hadn’t been able to go home for days, and it felt like weeks. Even though she kept a supply of spare clothes in her office, she was down to her last clean shirt. With the uncertainty about Brexit, she had had to fight to maintain the British UNIT branch and even though she had won her case, they now had to function with a skeleton staff. The various alien species, however, had not had the memo and the threats were as numerous as ever.

Her eyes were beginning to flicker with tiredness and her left eyelid beat a steady pulse. She put her head in her hands and groaned. A knock at the door interrupted her and she barked a curt “Yes!”. Josh Carter came into the room. A three-day stubble and rumpled clothes showed he hadn’t had much rest lately either. Kate forced herself to focus on his report and even managed a few words of congratulations about the eradication of the latest alien threat in the North. Before, she would have sent him home to rest for a day, but she didn’t have that option. Offering the young man a seat, she briefed him on an ultra-radiational sighting on Skye. Josh sighed but found a small grin: “I’d been dreaming of beaches – I was thinking more in terms of cocktails and golden sand, but …It’s an island.”  Kate bit on her upper lip: “I’m sorry, Captain Carter – I know your vacation is long overdue, but I don’t have anyone else to send.”

“It’s all right, Ma’am. Just give me the details and I’ll be on it.”

The second knock on her door elicited an even more exasperated: “Come in!” and Osgood almost turned tails and fled. When her boss was in that kind of mood, she could chew you out in a few incisive sentences and spit the shreds of your ego out… She squared her shoulders and came in, depositing the coffee she was holding on the desk.

“Ma’am…”

“What now?! I thought I’d asked not to be disturbed!”

“Nothing – just …don’t you think you should go home, Kate? Get a little rest?”

Kate almost growled at this. She beckoned the younger woman to her side and showed her her computer screen: “See those? All in the last ten hours – five sightings and three emails signalling unrests in various alien colonies, all under British remit. And you really think I can go home and rest? For a superbrain, you can be extraordinarily stupid sometimes!”

Osgood reddened but stood her ground – she knew it was only her boss’ weariness which made her lash out. It would take more than a few harsh words to deter her, even though they did hurt.

“I’m sorry Ma’am. But really – maybe just go out and have something to eat? Or get a little sleep on the couch?”

Perhaps it was Osgood’s solicitous tone. Perhaps her seemingly complete lack of understanding of the situation. Perhaps just utter exhaustion. Whatever it was, something in Kate snapped and she grabbed Osgood by the arm, and shook her a little, adding a few choice words for good measure. She only came to her sense when she felt the younger woman go rigid and begin to breathe shallowly. Kate looked into Osgood’s eyes and saw the fear in them. Immediately, she released her grip. Osgood reached in her pocket for her inhaler and unable to watch her, Kate sank her head in her hands. When she felt a hand rubbing her back, she started and swallowed hard. She gently disengaged herself from the younger woman’s touch and faced her.

“Osgood – I’m… I’m so, so sorry. I should never have done that. Or said that. I apologise. I’m… I’m ashamed of myself. Let me see your arm.”

“It’s all right, Ma’am – there’s no need to…”

“Please.”

Unable to resist the imploring look in her boss’ chocolate brown eyes, Osgood slowly rolled up her sleeve and revealed what she had wanted to hide from Kate – the red traces left by her fingers on her pale skin which were already beginning to bruise. Kate lowered her eyes: “I…I’m sorry, Osgood. Please go and put arnica on these immediately. And – take the day off if you want. I’m not the only one who’s been overworking. I’ve got something to take care of here.”

“But Ma’am…”

“Please, Osgood – do as I say. Please…”

Osgood slowly turned and left the room, even more worried about the older woman than when she’d come in.

Left to herself in her office, Kate rummaged in her desk and found what she was looking for under a pile of papers. She stared at the device – to all appearances one of the old mobile phones from the early 1990s – and finally activated it. A small keypad appeared and she typed a few words. Then she sank to her knees on the carpet and waited.

 

Something beeped in the Tardis and the Doctor glanced around her. She still hadn’t figured out all the gadgets, and at first couldn’t see which screen was flashing. When she located it, she fumbled a little to find how to read the incoming message, and when she finally managed, she gaped at it.

 

Kate had no idea how long she’d remained kneeling in her office. Deep into her thoughts she started and scrambled up to her feet when she saw a young willowy blonde sitting nonchalantly on the side of her desk. Kate immediately looked for the standard weapon for non-military personnel she usually wore at her waist, but of course it was in her safe – the Tower of London was supposed to be protected.

“Who – who are you? How did you come in here?”

Instead of answering, the young blond looked at her up and down, her eyes lingering on the older woman’s décolletage and the hint of breasts appearing under the white shirt. “I’m going to enjoy that”, she murmured to herself.

Kate noticed the intruder’s focus of interest and blushed. She crossed her arms and faced her: “I asked you who you were!”

“You invited me.”

“I’m sorry? No, I most certainly did not.”

The Doctor took a small note from her pocket:” “Doctor, I need your help. Your special kind of help. Please come. Kate Stewart.” So …you didn’t send that?”

Kate couldn’t go any redder, but she stared at the young woman, aghast: “Oh – my – goodness! You’re – no, you can’t be….”

The young woman jumped off from the desk and came forward, hand outstretched: “I’m the Doctor. Pleased to meet you, Ms Stewart!”

Kate shook the blonde’s hand in a daze. This couldn’t be happening. She did deserve a punishment, but this was just not possible. She searched her mind frantically for what she knew about the Doctor’s regenerations – of course, there was actually nothing that prevented him from being a woman. Which meant this young woman knew what had happened with her predecessors when Kate had asked for their “personal” help.

“I’m sorry?” Kate had been so deep in her thoughts she hadn’t heard what the other woman had said.

“I said I think you can get back on your knees now. Then look at me and tell me why you called me here.”

Kate slowly lowered herself on the carpet again, wincing as her knees creaked. She bit her lips and murmured pleadingly: “Do I have to?”

“Yes – and now, please! We haven’t got all day!”

Kate moistened her lips with her tongue and begun hesitantly: “I – I’ve hurt Osgood. I’ve insulted her and hurt her physically. I could – it could have been… I’ve let her down – I’ve let everyone down – those who made me UNIT’s chief, and …my father …and …myself. All because I thought I could do everything – I thought I could cope, I didn’t want to ask for help, and I should have. I’m so tired I can’t think straight anymore and… I hurt other people. I deserve – I need …to be punished. Please.” The last words were said so low that they were almost inaudible but the Doctor was kind enough not to ask her to repeat.

“Very well. Take your trousers off and get over my knees – quickly!”

Kate stared at the younger woman who was now sitting on the couch. The last time she had found herself in this position had been some years ago, and on a man’s lap, which somehow felt less intimate – more business-like, more like the official punishments she had received during her training and her first years with UNIT. Seeing the Doctor’s determined look, Kate fumbled with her slacks’ button and took them off, taking the time to fold them neatly before glancing again at the younger woman. Then, once again blushing scarlet, she lowered herself on the Doctor’s lap. 

Her black no-nonsense panties protected her modesty but not her posterior, and she winced each time the Doctor’s hand landed on one of her cheeks. After a few dozen hard smacks, the Doctor’s reached for the panties and lowered them to Kate’s ankles. Kate whimpered as she lost her last bit of dignity she and squirmed as the Doctor’s hand caressed her burning bottom.

“Let’s have a few more like that before we get serious…” said the Doctor almost to herself, as she began once more to strike the sensitive red skin.  Kate was doing her utmost to keep still and accept the punishment, breathing as deeply as possible to endure the pain but she couldn’t help writhing and squirming a little as the blows kept falling.

“Now, now – none of that, young lady! This is just the warm-up! Stop it.”

Kate’s mind briefly wandered on the idea of being called “young lady” by a woman who was obviously in her thirties…but then, if you considered the fact she was also a Time lord … A hard spank on her sit spot made her focus again on her predicament and she yelled out, immediately biting her lips. Even though she had locked the door, the walls were thick but not sound-proof.

“Up you go and bend over the chair!” ordered the Doctor in a soft voice. She opened the closet where she knew she would find what she needed and came back to Kate, who had obediently bent over the chair. She fought the urge to stop the chastisement right there and then and go on to more agreeable pursuits, but she knew her duty.

“Twenty with the paddle, Kate! I want you to count the first ten, please.”

The paddle landed with moderate force on the already red bottom and Kate breathed sharply before uttering: “One, Doctor!”. This was repeated nine times and each time Kate managed to count aloud, even though her breath was becoming increasingly laboured.

“Right – stop counting and try to let go, Kate – just let go…” The Doctor rubbed the other woman’s back a little before landing the next series of blows. Kate managed not to scream but she couldn’t help a few moans as the pain radiated in her whole body. When the Doctor stopped, she straightened up and faced the young woman, although she kept her head down, and begged: “Please Doctor …I need to cry…”

The Doctor sat back on the couch and once again Kate lowered herself on her knees. This time, instead of the steady spanks from the beginning, the Doctor concentrated on quick, hand-flicking blows on the most sensitive spots and it didn’t take long before she felt Kate’s body go limp and saw the tears on her cheeks. She immediately stopped and helped the older woman up, gathering her into a hug and stroking her hair, murmuring soothing noises. Kate let herself be embraced, a little uncertain of this development. The previous Doctor, like her superior at UNIT, had usually sent her to a corner for sometimes several hours. This woman in her arms, in whose neck she buried her face, who smelt of …was it popcorn and caramel…was something else altogether. The hand in her hair was now caressing her neck, eliciting quivers of pleasure and fright along the way…Kate went rigid again, trying to fight against the waves of desire that coursed through her veins. But when the Doctor’s lips found her cheek and approached hers, she shivered violently and her mouth moved of its own will to meet the Doctor’s. The Doctor’s hands caressed the breasts she had spotted hiding under the white shirt, for a minute they both lost themselves in the kiss. Then the Doctor gently disengaged herself from the embrace and helped Kate to stand up, stroking her still bare bottom. Kate moaned as the Doctor covered her with her panties and reached for her trousers, wincing as she pulled them on.

“Thank you, Doctor” she murmured. She suddenly felt very silly – she had never really faced one of her chastisers immediately after a punishment. Her inner good education won: “Would you like a – a cup of tea – or coffee – or?”

The Doctor giggled and Kate bit her lips, aware of the inanity of her proposal.

“I’ve got to go, ta,” replied the younger blonde.” But thanks – and …anytime!”

She disappeared as mysteriously as she’d appeared and left Kate alone in her office. Her hands immediately went to her posterior and she grimaced – the Doctor had certainly been thorough. But she still couldn’t go home or rest. She had an errand to run. She put her blazer on and strode out of her office, trying to ignore the twinges of pain in her behind. She had been inside for so long that the pale sun made her blink. She walked purposely towards a confectioner’s, a few streets from the Tower. Her purchase in hand, she made her way back to the Tower and went straight to Osgood’s lab – although she’d sent her home, she knew the younger woman wouldn’t have left. She knocked almost shyly at the door, went in and stood there without a word. Osgood lifted her head from her computer and looked at her boss: “Ma’am? Do you need something?”

Without a word, Kate handed her the box of chocolates she had bought and swallowed hard as she saw the big grin on her assistant’s face.

“Mmm – my favourites! Thank you, Ma’am, but why…”

Kate’s eyes lingered on the young scientist’s sleeve and both women blushed. A twinge of pain made Kate bring her hands to her bottom but she controlled herself and just supported her back instead. Osgood frowned – she hated to see her boss in pain, and she knew that since she had fallen from the plane, her back had been giving her gyps.

“Are you all right, Ma’am? Do you want to sit down?”

“No!” yelped Kate before schooling her face in a neutral expression again. “I mean …no, thank you, Osgood. I just wanted to give you these and to – to apologise again. I’ll let you get on with your work.”

When she thought she was out of sight, Kate’s hands did go to her burning bottom. Observant Osgood didn’t miss the gesture and suddenly put two and two together. Her mouth rounded in a “oh” of surprise. Surely Kate wasn’t subjected to the same discipline as her team? But …


End file.
